


【星战】Boom Boom（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fox Sheev Palpatine, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：就是想搞个狐狸ppt。
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Kudos: 7





	【星战】Boom Boom（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：溜达（Люда）

正文

普雷格斯进来的时候，帕尔帕廷正抱着他的尾巴。

那双掩藏在蓬乱红发中的狐狸耳朵警觉地立起，毛发松软的尾巴几乎是受惊般地弹开。蜷缩在床单上的西斯徒弟局促不安，还套着长靴的足尖在床上小范围地画着圈。

“师傅……我不知道您回来了……”

意识到普雷格斯的目光似乎如炬得有些过头，帕尔帕廷连忙抓起逸散的袍摆，胡乱丢在尾巴刚刚覆盖的地方。

有趣。普雷格斯在心底烙下这一条评论，往前紧跨两步的同时成功收获了学徒的又一阵瑟缩。

“我留意到，”缪恩人绕到床的另一边，让手指轻轻落下直至陷进耳朵上柔软的毛发，“你的长裤落在了房间另一边的椅背上，西迪厄斯尊主。”

摩挲着那只一动不敢动的小巧耳朵，尽量把抚摸放得轻柔，普雷格斯声线低沉地开口。“是穿着整齐的习惯与你不太相符，还是我可以推断，你在试图进行些本不该背着你师傅做的事情呢？”

“别急着否认，西迪厄斯尊主。”

留意到帕尔帕廷微微绷紧的背，普雷格斯掩盖住他话中的玩味，继续玩弄敏感的耳朵尖上薄薄的绒毛。

床板嘎吱一声，普雷格斯的体重在床垫边缘压出几丝褶皱。西斯师傅并不急着说，沉默的热气自后颈起让他狡猾的徒弟浑身坐立难安。

“如果你所言属实……我也许会考虑让你与我在一起的时候都免于穿衣之苦。”普雷格斯重重地捏了一下支棱着稀疏白毛的耳朵沿。  
  
这下帕尔帕廷差点要委屈地叫出声来，但还是生生忍在了喉咙里。

尾巴不情愿地甩了几下，又落进了普雷格斯手里。

“我道歉，师傅。我是在准备做一些……不应该的事。”帕尔帕廷扭着身子，自不量力地尝试远离普雷格斯一点。

普雷格斯的手停住了，饶有兴趣地捻着尾巴尖的一缕白毛。

“什么事？”

“我想……对自己……啊…！”帕尔帕廷的腰闪电般弓起，柔韧的皮革鞋面与足背一同绷得笔直，划皱了本就不很整洁的床单。

“师傅……”

这声呜咽可以算是求饶了，但将一只耳朵握在手心揉搓的普雷格斯并不打算这么简单就放过他不听话的徒弟。

“说出来，西迪厄斯尊主，不要让我再重复第二遍。”

那只攥着尾巴的手也不安分地动了起来。

“我在……我想在自己身上…寻求欢愉……师傅……！”

气喘吁吁地，帕尔帕廷终于看向普雷格斯，扑闪的睫毛上还覆盖着一层水光。缺少爱抚的一侧耳朵已经垂了下来，另一只还由于缪恩人的体温高高耸立着，颤抖不止。  
  
“做给我看。”  
  
长手指划过红袍下光裸的肌肤。  
  
帕尔帕廷抗拒地呻吟几声，还是从侧坐直接歪倒下来，仰面朝上，分开了一直紧紧拢着的双腿。普雷格斯不发一言，静静看着纤细的手指自己撩开厚重的衣袍，最终落到那空气中裸露的器官表面。

它已经半挺立了，又消隐在几根手指的围裹中，只有在上下滑动间才隐约暴露出已然不可控的状态。  
  
薄唇抿紧，帕尔帕廷紧紧闭着双眼，偶尔才从唇间吐露出一些不可闻的气声。  
  
“进展可不够快啊，西迪厄斯尊主，”普雷格斯故作遗憾地评价，“也许你需要一些帮助。”

缪恩人满意地看到闭得严严实实的红唇下忽然露出了洁白的牙齿。帕尔帕廷咬着下唇，轻微的哼声带着鼻音不由自主地在空气中回荡，甚至他自己都快要意识不到。

持续着指肚对尾巴的按压，普雷格斯在捋顺红褐色毛发的时候不时抓上两下。见帕尔帕廷撸动的速度反而加剧了，普雷格斯心满意足地凑上前去。  
  
一把将打着卷的红发攥紧在指间向自己拉近，普雷格斯欠身，颤动的耳朵尖就含在了缪恩人的口中。  
  
普雷格斯轻轻咬了一口。

“师傅——”

帕尔帕廷的讨饶快要脱口而出。普雷格斯转而俯身，舔掉挂在他的西斯学徒眼角的一滴晶莹。

床单湿透了。

喘着粗气，帕尔帕廷微微挪动着缩成一团。眼睫毛依然颤栗，但那双蓝眼睛依旧没有任何要睁开的意思。  
  
普雷格斯有一搭没一搭地撩动着手中火红色尾巴蓬松的绒毛。

“你湿的很，我的徒弟。”

不知何时，缪恩人层叠长袍的系带已然解开。仍把持着徒弟松软的尾巴，普雷格斯骑跨到躺卧着的帕尔帕廷身上，投来居高临下的注视。

“但好在……”

普雷格斯用一根手指拭去人类的粉舌刚刚在唇上留下的一丝湿润。

“夜也还长。”

**Author's Note:**

> 满足某个西斯奇形怪状的愿望（咳


End file.
